<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some Things Never Change by CockAsInTheBird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860619">Some Things Never Change</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CockAsInTheBird/pseuds/CockAsInTheBird'>CockAsInTheBird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>500 Followers Mystery Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adults, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal, Anal Fingering, M/M, Mechanic Billy Hargrove, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Porn with Feelings, Request Meme, Softcore Porn, Tumblr Prompt, blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CockAsInTheBird/pseuds/CockAsInTheBird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>8 years... has it really been that long?<br/>8 years since they were forced to break up, torn apart by the future and expectations, 2 years since they last saw each other. Long enough for the heartache to start to grow dull, but when Billy calls Steve to tell him he's in town, everything comes rushing right back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove &amp; Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>500 Followers Mystery Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some Things Never Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To celebrate 500 followers on my tumblr, I'm doing a Smut Mystery Prompt, and this one was the very first to be requested!<br/>419. "Spend the night with me?"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">They had kept in touch over the years. Or at least tried, although it did become near impossible to find time to chat after graduation.</p><p class="western">Billy went off to college and afterward started his own quite successful workshop, where he with a charming smile and abundance of personality has wormed his way into high society, and old women’s lust for young and rowdy guys covered in oil and tats as they fix their expensive porches - <em>shirts not included</em>.</p><p class="western">And Steve moved to Chicago to begin his “training” as an heir to the Harrington Construction empire, where his current title as COO is simply a pretty facade, as his role is nothing more than to put up appearances and give orders originally from his father’s lip.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Today’s headache comes from a stack of papers towering like a city on top of Steve’s desk. He flips through page after page after page of permits and legal shit, <em>trying</em> to understand what any of it means; if he’s to ever take over as president of this company, he must know what a “nonconforming structure” is, and learn to read a site map.</p><p class="western">Thankfully he gets interrupted when the intercom dings, and his secretary speaks; “Mr Harrington, there’s someone on line two for you. Says he’s an old friend.”</p><p class="western">It’s kind of weird how he just immediately knows who it is, and it brings forth a deep and exasperated sigh. He rubs his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose as he gathers up energy, before reaching for the button that allows him to say, “Thank you Claire, you can go home for the night.”</p><p class="western">Out the window he has a gorgeous view of the cityscape, drenched in black and dotted with night lights, proving to him that it is far later than he anticipated.</p><p class="western">He then brings up the handset and, in a company approved tone, says, “Harrington Construction, this is Steve Harrington.”</p><p class="western">“You’re a hard man to get to, Stevie,” a voice that sets his soul aflame drawls out every single syllable.</p><p class="western">Steve’s heart beats a bit faster, a bit <em>wrong</em>, at the thick tone of his high school “sweetheart”. The “one that got away,” and all that painful jazz they make movies out of.</p><p class="western">“Hey Billy,” he sighs and <em>thuds</em> his head against the back of his expensive leather chair.</p><p class="western">“Don’t sound so excited now, princess,” the grin on Billy’s face all too apparent in his tone.</p><p class="western">To think, 8 years has passed since he called Steve “<em>princess</em>” for the first time, and even at the ripe age of 26 he keeps up the same old front. Yet it still makes Steve blush all the same, a curse or a blessing, that depends entirely on who you ask. Some things never change.</p><p class="western">“What do you want?” he grumbles, sounding just like his father, and that realization makes him <em>sick</em> enough to call a doctor, or a therapist, either one is good for him.</p><p class="western">“Woah, bad timing?” </p><p class="western">“No…” Another of a thousand sighs escapes. “No, just… work, you know how it is.”</p><p class="western">“Actually I do!” and Billy sounds all too chipper for Steve’s taste in energy levels right now. “I’m in Chicago this week for a fancy car show downtown; going to schmooze with some rich folks to get sponsors for my shop in Cincinnati.”</p><p class="western">“Oh yeah, you mentioned that some time ago, I completely forgot.” Steve peers at the haunting sight of papers stacked nearly as tall as himself. He’s been too busy lately and forgets all too much. </p><p class="western">“Don’t worry ‘bout it, I’m sure your work is way more stressful than mine.” Billy has become more forgiving with age, and it is something to get used to. “You busy now?”</p><p class="western">Steve takes a second to respond, stares at the papers on his desk in hopes they’ll catch fire, but settles for a more realistic solution, and spins around in his chair for as long as the wire of the phone allows, till he can’t see his obligations any more.</p><p class="western">“Nope, I’m free, what’s up?”</p><p class="western"> -</p><p class="western">He should have expected this. </p><p class="western">Sure Billy spends his days flexing in front of the rich ladies whose Wall Street husbands give all their attention to their secretaries and assistants, where he no doubt has grown accustomed to champagne, scotch, and what else these lonely housewives might bring him as a “<em>thank you</em>”, but he still manages to choose one of the seedier bars in all of Chicago, Illinois. Some things never change.</p><p class="western">Low ceiling, even for a basement, half-circle booths in dark leather, a bar that can maybe fit 7 people, and walls decorated in probably stolen road signs. It reeks of sweat and cheap beer, successfully assaulting Steve’s senses.</p><p class="western">He definitely doesn’t fit in, sticks out like a sore thumb immediately in his custom tailored suit and tie that draws everyone’s attention to him, staring like he just insulted their mothers. </p><p class="western">“Hey! Harrington!” Billy calls out, barely audible over the old school rock music, and all Steve sees is his hand waving in the air near the back where the lights can’t quite reach.</p><p class="western">Being raised proper like he was, by the hand of babysitters and maids, Steve apologizes the entire trip from the front door to the last booth, as he pushes his way through the more sleazy and possibly <em>dangerous</em> looking crowd. He wouldn’t stand a chance if even one drop was spilled on any of these men’s shirts.</p><p class="western">When he sees Billy his heart does the same dance as it did last they saw each other, years ago at the kid’s graduation, where they got drunk and reminisced about “the way things used to be”, about the way <em>they</em> used to be, and being reminded of that now makes it a bit hotter under his white collar.</p><p class="western">Billy’s slumped against the seat, arms full of tattoos and spread across the back of the booth, legs as wide apart as the skinny jeans will allow. Some things never change. But he has. He’s gotten <em>thicker</em>, more <em>muscular</em>, which is awfully apparent in the way his white tee hugs his torso. His hair is longer, curlier too somehow, but still it’s good to see he kept the mullet. Oh but that wicked grin carries the same charm that led Steve into the lion’s den way back when.</p><p class="western">“Good to see you could find the place,” Billy says and gives Steve a very obvious once over, taking in how sharply dressed he is, smoothly shaved, hair short and slicked back.</p><p class="western">He doesn’t move further in to allow for any room, hogging all the space except for a bit at the end where Steve won’t be able to sit without them being <em>inappropriately close</em> in such a public setting.</p><p class="western">“My driver knows his way around, thankfully.”</p><p class="western">Steve unbuttons his jacket and takes a chance; sits down and hopes that Billy will move once he sees that Steve isn’t afraid to push boundaries anymore, isn’t afraid to <em>challenge</em> the retired Keg King.</p><p class="western">But he doesn’t move - stays firm in his placement on the seat, planted even, biting his tongue as their thighs press together.</p><p class="western">“Still living on daddy’s dime, huh?” </p><p class="western">“Kinda hard not to since I work for him,” Steve laughs.</p><p class="western">Even through the fog of alcohol and cigarettes, he can smell Billy’s strong cologne, and it triggers something in him he hasn’t felt in damn near two years. Some things never change.</p><p class="western">“Ah yes, good ol’ nepotism,” Billy chuckles, low and gravely, eyes staring too long at Steve’s lips before going up to meet his gaze.</p><p class="western">“It’s a family business, a <em>dynasty</em> if you were to ask my father, so it is only to be expected,” Steve says with a smile, exhausted in a sense that is all too clear despite the low lighting.</p><p class="western">“Mhm, sure, listen,” Billy mumbles out with disinterest, then leans in closer - not that there was much space between them to begin with. “I didn’t ask you here to talk about work or your father, if I cared for that I’d have simply called.”</p><p class="western">Billy hadn’t called in close to half a year before today.</p><p class="western">Steve hasn’t called in over half a year.</p><p class="western">Neither had bothered finding time to “hang out” in two years, both had tried to move on from their past, yet they’re here now, together, and maybe Billy is tired of trying to forget, and maybe Steve is willing to remember.</p><p class="western">“Then why did you ask for us to meet here?” Steve whispers, certain that Billy can hear him, and the way his eyes go dark beneath heavy lids proves he’s right.</p><p class="western">And Billy licks his lips before pulling the lower one in to bite at it <em>suggestively</em>. “I think you know <em>exactly why</em>.”</p><p class="western">His hand brushes against Steve’s neck, sending a ripple of goosebumps across his skin, his entire body perking up at such a simple and gentle touch. Steve can’t look away from those deep pools of <em>desire</em>, won’t even try, honestly.</p><p class="western">He takes a stuttering breath before saying, “Not getting enough from your aged clients?”</p><p class="western">Billy huffs a laugh and smiles rather than grins at that. “Come on, Stevie, you know me better than that, don’t you?”</p><p class="western">“Do I?” the response quick through a teasing smirk.</p><p class="western">“You should. I don’t sleep around with married people - their sons and daughters, <em>however</em>…” he trails off, well aware that Steve understands, but Billy isn’t exactly subtle, <em>ever</em>.</p><p class="western">“Is that all I am to you?” Steve coos and pushes his knee against Billy’s. “Some rich married man’s son?”</p><p class="western">“Is that all you <em>want</em> to be to me?” Billy moves in to ghost his breath across Steve’s lips.</p><p class="western">“Billy…” Steve whispers <em>cautiously</em>.</p><p class="western">“Don’t worry, pretty boy, it’s a <em>gay bar</em>, no one here will mind…”</p><p class="western">And perhaps that’s why people stared at him like that when he came in… or at least some of them.</p><p class="western">Steve’s hand rushes up to feel the slight stubble of Billy’s jaw as he kisses him with such eagerness that only grows from missing another person this much, a touch that Steve didn’t know he had been craving so bad till he walked into the room.</p><p class="western">Billy’s tongue dives in as he pushes to deepen their kiss, a hand on the back of Steve’s head to pull him closer, proving just how needy Billy is as well for this, as if there’s nothing else he could want for in the world but the taste of Steve’s mouth.</p><p class="western">And it makes him breathless, lungs wanting air but lips wanting to touch. When Billy pulls away Steve tries to move along, to stay connected like that, but Billy dodges every attempt, to groan out,</p><p class="western">“Spend the night with me?”</p><p class="western">Steve can’t help but laugh, gaining him a rather inquisitive look from Billy. “Why didn’t you just ask me to your hotel room right away?”</p><p class="western">“Well I thought you’d be more likely to agree to go to a bar with me than my room!” Billy can’t help but laugh, too. </p><p class="western">“You’re not even gonna buy me a drink first then?” </p><p class="western">“Oh baby,” Billy purrs and nuzzles his nose against Steve’s neck, kissing him softly and <em>dearly</em>. “You can order all the room service you want at my hotel - wine, champagne, scotch, vodka, if that’s what you want.”</p><p class="western">“<em>Mmh</em>,” Steve hums and tips his head aside to allow Billy better access. “Are you sure you can afford my expensive tastes?”</p><p class="western">Billy reaches forth to loosen Steve’s tie and frees the first button of his shirt. “I’ll write it off as a business expense, <em>anything for my princess</em>.”</p><p class="western">“<em>Fuck</em>,” Steve lets out a breathy moan as those words shoot straight through him; jolting his heart and waking his dick. Some things never change. “Then what are we waiting for?”</p><p class="western"> -</p><p class="western">Maybe it’s because he grew up with old money, a house full of expensive and dark furniture, ornate and vintage, but the hotel is not what he expected.</p><p class="western">It’s so… modern, with white furniture, large windows, and polished metal. It all looks impeccably clean.</p><p class="western">The couch faces a large fireplace, a TV mounted in the wall above, glass tables on either side of the armrests, and behind the seating is a set of glass doors that open into the bedroom that holds a king sized bed with no doubt real silk sheets, and an en suite bathroom. It’s a small and generally scarcely decorated hotel room, a plant over in the corner to bring some color, a pretentious painting with only a streak of red, but it’s upscale and no doubt rather expensive.</p><p class="western">And the trust fund kid in Steve wonders how the hell Billy can afford all of this <em>and </em>room service, but he’s not going to ask nor complain. Pretend he’s on an all paid trip where he can do <em>whatever he wants</em>, far <em>far</em> away from his father and his duties. Even if it is just for one night, he can relax and enjoy himself; leave his baggage at the door.</p><p class="western">“It’s paid for by one of my ‘sponsors’,” Billy says while taking Steve’s jacket off.</p><p class="western">“What?” </p><p class="western">“Don’t think I didn’t notice you looking around thinking ‘How the hell can Billy Hargrove afford all of this?’” Thankfully Billy doesn’t sound offended by the notion that he’s still just a poor man.</p><p class="western">“And who is your sponsor that allows you to live so lavishly?” Steve turns to Billy with a smile, who offers a smirk rather wide.</p><p class="western">“Mrs. Howard.”</p><p class="western">“Ah,” Steve huffs as if it was what to be expected.</p><p class="western">“Yeah, <em>ah</em>,” Billy mocks him and brings his hands to the Armani belt, unbuckling it and smoothly slips it through the loops of Steve’s dress pants. </p><p class="western">Steve toes his way out of his shiny oxford shoes as Billy <em>expertly</em> unbuttons his shirt, only to find a tee beneath, and he expresses his irritation with a clear groan.</p><p class="western">“Why do all you suit monkeys always wear a shirt <em>beneath your shirt</em>?” he complains lightly yet shoves rather hard for the button up to fall past Steve’s shoulders.</p><p class="western">“I don’t know if you know, but white fabric is often rather <em>sheer</em>, and I’m not a fan of my subordinates seeing, well, <em>more than they should</em>,” Steve explains rather matter-of-fact, but doubts that Billy <em>actually cares</em> for the reason of it.</p><p class="western">Instead he throws off his own tee before pulling at Steve’s, caring for something far more <em>carnal</em> as is evident in the way he goes to kiss and bite up and down Steve’s now fully exposed neck.</p><p class="western">“Didn’t you- <em>ah</em>- didn’t you promise me something like room service?” Steve asks as he pulls Billy away by the luscious mullet, earning him a snarl and exposed teeth that want nothing more than to taste his flesh.</p><p class="western">“Can’t it wait?” Billy growls lowly. </p><p class="western">And Steve wants to say <em>no, </em>wants to tease and make the other wait for it, if not perhaps beg a little, but when Billy grabs his ass for leverage as he <em>grinds them together, </em>all Steve can say is, </p><p class="western">"<em>Fuck,</em>" as his brain short circuits.</p><p class="western">Billy grins like he <em>knows </em>what he does to poor old Steve, like he <em>remembers </em>the kind of power he has over him. Some things never change. </p><p class="western">He licks a hot stripe up Steve's neck, and nibbles at his ear. "<em>Come on, pretty boy, </em>let's get you into something more… <em>Comfortable.</em>" </p><p class="western">Hand in hand, Billy leads them both through the glass doors to the bedroom, and before Steve can even think of anything to say, he’s shoved onto the silk sheets where he lands with a loud <em>poomf</em>.</p><p class="western">As he lies there flat on his back, he gets a good and proper look at Billy, and finds time to appreciate just how much he’s changed, how out of place he is here, inked skin in stark contrast to the white and dull background the suite offers.</p><p class="western">His arms have been decorated with more skulls, which is no real surprise. A crown wrapped in thorns on top of one skull, another seemingly choking on rose petals. On his left bicep sits a gorgeous, topless mermaid on a rock, looking out over the horizon, surrounded by an ornate frame as if she were a painting.</p><p class="western">Billy stares all the same down at Steve, who’s gotten a bit softer with age, his very legit excuse being that practicing sports in high school was what kept him fit then, and now he’s barely ever got time to hit the gym. But Billy looks at him like he doesn’t care, like he <em>enjoys</em> it, like he did <em>back then</em>.</p><p class="western">Steve is incapable of looking away as Billy’s strong hands unbuckle his own belt and zips down his jeans, and…</p><p class="western">“Are… are you not wearing any underwear?” He gawks and stares at the <em>full, veiny cock</em> jumping to attention as those jeans fall to the floor.</p><p class="western">“Thought it was unnecessary,” Billy says with a grin all too alluring and <em>knowing</em>.</p><p class="western">Steve wants to say something; feign protesting that Billy shouldn’t “<em>assume I’m that easy</em>,” but isn’t he? About an hour ago he was in his office, flaccid like a eunuch, accepting of his status as celibate what with his luck in the dating pool. Now he’s <em>so fucking hard</em> words fail him.</p><p class="western">Billy <em>wants</em> Steve.</p><p class="western">Steve <em>needs</em> Billy.</p><p class="western">Some things never change.</p><p class="western">Fingers calloused from hard work drift down Steve’s chest and stomach something so reverently and grateful, and as they hitch themselves in the waistband of both trousers and trunks, Steve lifts up his ass to allow for Billy to strip him clean.</p><p class="western">“<em>Mmmmm</em>,” Billy, pleased with the sight of Steve’s <em>lengthy erection and flushed skin</em>, hums like he’s just been served his favorite meal on a silver platter.</p><p class="western">And he drops to his knees by the end of the bed, kissing his way up the inside of one thigh, hands on the outside of either, guiding Steve’s thighs over Billy’s broad shoulders, around his head, feet locking together on his back.</p><p class="western">Steve props himself up on his elbows for a better view, as Billy’s warm, soft, wet lips get closer and <em>closer</em> to his <em>throbbing cock </em>that hasn’t been touched proper for <em>months</em>, and even that one time at the office Christmas party wasn’t all that fulfilling.</p><p class="western">The further up Billy goes, the more he sucks on the skin, drawing forth purple marks to leave as a reminder for Steve - not that this is something that will be forgotten anytime soon. And when he finally reaches the end of his short journey, he wraps his fingers around Steve’s dick, firm and confident in the grasp as he moves his hand up and down at a tantalizingly slow pace.</p><p class="western">“<em>Fuck</em>,” Steve sighs with appreciation, well aware to the fact that it’s because it’s <em>Billy, specifically</em>, that makes this all the more enjoyable - all the more <em>formidable</em>.</p><p class="western">Because Billy <em>knows</em> what he’s doing with Steve in his hands, and he makes use of old tricks as he lets out his tongue to <em>tease</em> at Steve’s taint, licks his tongue flat over his balls, to the base of his shaft, making the entirety of Steve’s body twitch and writhe as waves of euphoria rush through his muscles.</p><p class="western">“<em>Shit</em><em>, Billy!</em>” Steve <em>moans</em> and is quick to entangle his fingers in golden locks, as Billy starts a slow climb up his aching dick.</p><p class="western">He can’t resist the way his back arches, abs flex, hips stutter, as he involuntarily <em>thrust</em> into the hand aided by a wide and <em>sensational</em> tongue, that eagerly laps up the pre cum that dribbles down.</p><p class="western">And when Billy closes his mouth around the head of Steve’s cock, the poor brunette chokes on his own sounds and presses his head hard into the mattress, eyes screwed shut tight, as Billy immediately goes as <em>deep</em> as he can before Steve hits the back of his mouth, prodding at his uvula as he gags and swallows the best he can, making Steve practically <em>cry</em> and <em>tremble</em> with self restraint as to not just shove his lengthy prick all the way into that <em>gorgeous heat</em>.</p><p class="western">Not that Billy isn’t trying his best to do just that, gagging and drooling all over Steve’s cock and his own hand working at the start of hard flesh, all of it a wet mess as he starts bobbing his head, looking up through his lashes to see how those erotic gasps and curses drip from Steve’s open lips. He keeps a calm and trained rhythm, tongue out where his lips can’t reach, throat contracting around the leaking head, hand moving along with every bow.</p><p class="western">It’s driving Steve <em>mad</em>; the sweet wetness of Billy’s mouth, cheeks hollowing, the ecstatic humming and moaning sending vibrations down his pulsating cock, it’s everything he’s been craving for <em>years</em>.</p><p class="western">“Billy… Billy, <em>stop</em>,” he tries to warn him, “Or I’ll- <em>ah-</em>”</p><p class="western">But it only makes Billy more eager, somehow - keeps his lips locked around the head, tongue twirling at that weak spot beneath, as he jerks Steve off fervently, effectively pulling him undone.</p><p class="western">“<em>Shit, ah- fuck, Billy, I’m- I’m-</em>”</p><p class="western">The heat in his gut reaches a fever point, and he’s powerless as he cums into Billy’s mouth, dick kicking as he empties out, voice so loud the neighbors must be hearing it, but he can’t be bothered to care about that, as satisfaction soothes across him, like sinking into a Jacuzzi and letting yourself drift away on the soft bubbles.</p><p class="western">Gingerly, and with what could be misconstrued as <em>honest</em> <em>affection</em>, Billy licks Steve’s softening cock clean of what he might not have initially swallowed, then leaves a trail of affable kisses up his torso as Billy climbs onto the bed, situating himself comfortably between Steve’s shaky legs.</p><p class="western">“Hmmm good?” Billy whispers with a well deserved, self-satisfied grin. He continues kissing the soft and pale skin, along the jaw, the moles on Steve’s cheek, the corners of his lips as he smiles and nods.</p><p class="western">“Yeah,” Steve chuckles warmly and with a full heart, “<em>Good</em>.”</p><p class="western">“Don’t think we’re done just yet, pretty boy.” And the grin grows wider, grows more salacious; rousing in the way he licks across his teeth.</p><p class="western">“I’d hope not,” Steve just barely manages to mumble out before pushing their lips together, quick and brief before Billy pulls away from the needy embrace.</p><p class="western">He takes long and hurried steps from the bed to his open suitcase, where his hand dives straight for a bottle of lube and a condom, and the sight of it jolts Steve right awake, because <em>oh god oh yes</em> does he want nothing more than Billy’s <em>steely cock inside him</em>.</p><p class="western">The bed dips beneath Billy’s weight as he kneels between spread legs. “Think you’re ready for more?” his breath a ghost on Steve’s desirous lips, who leans in for a kiss, but Billy pulls away with a shitty little smirk.</p><p class="western">“<em>Please,</em>” Steve <em>whines</em> and brings a hand to the back of Billy’s head. “I <em>need</em> you to <em>fuck me, Billy</em>; haven’t had a <em>good dick</em> in <em>years</em>.” He nuzzles their noses together and carefully kisses Billy’s astonished expression.</p><p class="western">“<em>Jesus Christ, princess</em>,” is all he can groan out in response, sounding like he’s never been more turned on, which might just be the case. “Such filthy words from such a pretty mouth.”</p><p class="western">And the electricity in the air courses through Steve as Billy kisses him again, deep and sensuous, lets out his tongue to feel how Steve’s own writhes around the vivid little sounds he makes.</p><p class="western">While Steve tangles his fingers in that mane, Billy pops open the bottle and slicks up three digits before swiftly bringing his hand down between them. Their lips break apart as he teases the tip in a circle around the rim, because Billy wants to witness the way Steve’s face shifts, and with gazes locked tight and assuredly, he <em>pushes in, slow, courteous</em>. </p><p class="western">Steve bites hard at his lip when Billy smoothly dives past the first knuckle, then the second, and a slight “<em>Fuck</em>,” escapes as he fights to keep his eyes open, keep himself raised and near where Billy watches him with fondness that can only come from absence. Or maybe that’s just what Steve <em>wants</em> that look to mean. He moves his hips down to swallow up what’s left of Billy’s middle finger, keeps eye contact with intensity that <em>begs for more</em>.</p><p class="western">When the finger <em>curls together</em> inside it knocks out a little “<em>Ah</em>,” that interrupts his steady, <em>heated</em> breathing. He licks his lips before leaning in to meet Billy again.</p><p class="western">He was never one for a quick fuck, something hard and rowdy and crude, which took some confidence to tell Billy way back when. No, Steve wants it nice and soft and gentle and <em>loving</em>. Wants to hold hands, kiss and lick at salty skin, wants to <em>be kissed</em>, bodies flush and sticky with sweat as they rock together, held dearly. Some things never change.</p><p class="western">“You think you can take another?” Billy asks, kind and considerate, pulling Steve back from where his mind was drifting off to.</p><p class="western">“<em>Yeah, please,</em>” Steve coos and refocuses on those gorgeous baby blues.</p><p class="western">Billy chuckles like thunder on a warm summer day, and he smiles just as charming. “You don’t <em>have </em>to say <em>please</em> or beg for it, I’ll give you whatever you want.”</p><p class="western">Steve <em>hopes</em> to find a glint of a lie in his eyes, because the truth will only make saying goodbye all that much worse, and when there’s nothing but honesty there, his voice cracks dangerously as he whispers, “<em>Billy…</em>”</p><p class="western">As Billy presses in a second finger, Steve lets his head fall backwards with a pliant moan, arms wrapped around Billy’s broad shoulders to keep him up and close. Close enough for Billy to kiss and nibble and bite playfully up and down his neck, feeling the vibration of his voice and rhythm of his pulse as Billy pumps his fingers in and out.</p><p class="western">It doesn’t take long for it to <em>not be enough</em>, making Steve whisper out, voice going hoarse, “<em>More, ah-</em>”</p><p class="western">And Billy raises up his head to try and read Steve’s expression. “Already? You sure?”</p><p class="western">The tenderness to his tone makes everything <em>better</em>, makes everything <em>worse</em>. Makes Steve want to <em>beg him not to go, please</em>.</p><p class="western">“Yes, <em>fuck-</em>” Steve wets his lips and meets the inquisitive gaze. “Billy it’s been <em>so long</em>, I just need to feel you inside me so bad.”</p><p class="western">There is no resisting the magnetic pull between them, as Billy eagerly kisses Steve, to taste how sweet those words are, how <em>needy</em> they are. With their lips locked he adds a third digit and swallows every sound Steve makes like he’s starving for his attention.</p><p class="western">“<em>God</em>, you make me so fucking <em>hard, baby</em>,” Billy growls out and moves his hand faster, going as deep as he can with every thrust, making Steve whine. “Can’t wait to feel how tight and warm you are again.”</p><p class="western">To even his own wonder and amazement, Steve’s cock is starting to fill out again already with only a few minutes break from his last orgasm. Two years since he last felt this good, felt Billy’s thick fingers open him up, felt Billy’s veiny dick brush against his thigh, eager and wet with pre.</p><p class="western">The stretching burns faintly, but the pure pleasure of it all is making him impatient for <em>more</em>, and he kisses Billy with breathless enthusiasm. “Billy, I swear to <em>God</em>, if you don’t <em>fuck me right now</em>, I’m gonna go insane.”</p><p class="western">Billy chuckles, awestruck and joyful in a way that makes his eyes crinkle, lips stretch wide, Steve’s heart <em>ache for the good old days</em>. So he leans away, retreats his fingers and reaches for the condom he dropped on the bed before, but pauses with it in hand, staring down.</p><p class="western">“What?” Steve asks, his stomach turning in some way at how those eyes adore him like he’s a marbled statue behind velvet rope.</p><p class="western">“You’re so gorgeous.” Billy reaches up with his dry hand to push away brown locks from Steve’s face. “You’ve grown so handsome over the last few years.”</p><p class="western">And Steve should have known- he should have <em>known</em> that that was what that look <em>meant</em>, should have recognized it from the way they’d watch each other in secret back then. He wants nothing more than for this moment to grow into eternity. Moving on was painful and he should have said no to meeting, because now he’s facing another half year just yearning and pining and <em>wishing</em>.</p><p class="western">He returns to reality as the condom wrapper gets torn open, and watches how Billy slips it on with a perfected roll of his hand, how he strokes himself with the excess lube, how he lines up with Steve’s fluttering hole.</p><p class="western">Billy grabs the underside of Steve’s knees, spreading him out and folding him in half to properly expose <em>everything</em>, allowing Billy a splendid view as he <em>slowly</em> pushes the head of his steely cock in.</p><p class="western">Steve’s arms give up beneath him and he falls onto the sheets; a long drawn out “<em>Fuuuuuck</em>,” escapes with a moan as Billy fills him out, satiating his hunger, stretching the muscle till he’s panting for air with a stutter.</p><p class="western">“<em>Oh Billy</em>,” he gasps and sends his hand in search for another, blindly skipping across silk till he’s found.</p><p class="western">Fingers lace together and Billy leans down to kiss each of Steve’s digits. He settles in between wide spread thighs and sits still there for a moment, appreciating how well his cock fits, how Steve is clenching around him.</p><p class="western">His lips travel down Steve’s arm, up his bicep and past his shoulder as he moves down and closer to whisper in a blushing ear, “You feel so <em>amazing</em>, <em>princess</em>. Warm and tight and <em>perfect</em>, like you were made for this- made for <em>me</em>.”</p><p class="western">Words that could make him cum untouched, if Steve were to be honest about it. He had love once. <em>They</em> had love once. But life pulled them apart, and it was always a struggle to find their way together again, only for brief moments, a day or two, before they’d have to abandon that warmth and feel the pain of separation again.</p><p class="western">And Steve wonders if Billy feels the same way as he does.</p><p class="western">With their bodies drawn together, chests flush and warm and sweaty, Billy starts moving gently, pulling almost all the way out just to bottom out in a slow motion, and Steve <em>adores</em> how the head of his cock drags against each muscle, massaging every inch in reach.</p><p class="western">“<em>Fuck</em>, I’ve missed this,” Steve moans softly and relaxes fully underneath the heavy weight of Billy’s sweaty, tan, inked up body.</p><p class="western">“<em>Ahh,</em> me too, <em>mmh</em>-” Billy whispers back, voice thick and luscious in Steve’s ear before finding his way to his mouth.</p><p class="western">Fingers entangled, hips thrusting tenderly, tongues dancing a well practiced waltz, it just proves that-</p><p class="western">“<em>Some things never change</em>.”</p><p class="western">Steve had gotten lost in the euphoria of their tryst, and barely even heard Billy’s words, wouldn’t have believed he had spoken at all, if when he opened his eyes he wasn’t met with such a caring look from heaven's own gaze. He can’t help but smile at Billy’s talent for knowing exactly what’s on his mind.</p><p class="western">They both smile into the kiss, but falls into bawdy ‘o’s as Billy sets a faster, more shallow pace, encouraged completely by the way Steve moans <em>more</em> and <em>louder</em>, and when his prostate is found he arches his back.</p><p class="western">“<em>There- ah! Billy!</em>”</p><p class="western">“<em>I got you, princess,</em>” Billy grunts out, going for soft but sounding too fucked out.</p><p class="western">He kisses as far down Steve’s chest as he can, running a hand over his twitching stomach to reach for the leaking prick-</p><p class="western">“N-no! Don’t!” Steve utters through whimpering lips. “I-I can cum without- <em>wanna cum without.</em>”</p><p class="western">Billy’s quick to remove his hand again. “You sure?”</p><p class="western">“<em>Y-yeah</em>, I’m- <em>mmh-</em> I’m close-” With his free hand, Steve reaches up to push off of the headboard and deeper onto Billy’s cock sliding in and out.</p><p class="western">The devil’s grin smooths across Billy’s face, and he licks his lips. “<em>Already?</em>” his tone <em>low</em> and <em>desirous</em>, “You <em>really</em> needed this, huh? Needed <em>me</em>.”</p><p class="western">“<em>Ah- shit- yes, you! Only you, Billy</em>,” Steve calls out loud and turns his head to press kisses against Billy’s wrist.</p><p class="western">“<em>God, </em>that’s so <em>fucking sexy, Stevie,</em>” Billy groans roughly, like tires on wet gravel. He grabs Steve by the hip; angling him up so that he can <em>thrust deeper, grind harder</em>. “Wanna feel you cum, <em>baby,</em> <em>strangling my dick with your tight little hole</em>.”</p><p class="western">Every movement lights sparks inside of Steve, the fuse to the fireworks burning faster and faster every time Billy’s incredible, fat cock pounds into his prostate, every touch scorching and phenomenal, overstimulating to a point where he won’t last much longer.</p><p class="western">And it truly takes no more than a kiss to his collarbone, Billy’s hand squeezing at his hip, before he’s cumming again, body tensing up, emptying his lungs towards the ceiling as Billy fucks him fast through his orgasm that sends fireworks loose behind his lids.</p><p class="western">“<em>Fuck, yes that’s so fucking good, arrh, Steve-</em>” Billy spills into the condom, hips stuttering involuntarily with a few too hard and crude thrusts as he buries his face in the crook of Steve’s neck.</p><p class="western">They freeze like that once all energy has drained, sweaty and heaving for air, pressed together in a mindless haze of unadulterated pleasure. Steve almost forgot how <em>good</em> he can feel, how <em>satisfaction</em> feels, to be completely and fully <em>blissed out</em>, <em>happy</em>.</p><p class="western">He’s the first to move in a while, as he wraps his legs around Billy and snakes one arm across his back and up to hitch on the opposite shoulder, keeping him as near and close as physically possible, hoping to lock them together forever.</p><p class="western">Billy kisses him gently, tasting the salt that runs down Steve’s neck, humming content and ending with a happy sigh.</p><p class="western">“You know…” he breathes out, voice so faint it’s as if he’s barely there at all. “I’m staying in town for the week.”</p><p class="western">“<em>Mmmh, yeah,</em>” Steve coos, sleepy and exhausted. “For the car show, you’ve mentioned.”</p><p class="western">“Yeah, <em>but also…</em>” Billy raises himself up on his elbows.</p><p class="western">He runs his fingers through Steve’s hair, removing the locks that’s plastered to his forehead. It takes him a moment to continue, thoughts clearly processing <em>something</em>, as is evident in how concentrated his brow furrows.</p><p class="western">“I’m… considering relocating my shop, keep the old one running but make headquarters in a bigger city.”</p><p class="western">And Steve’s no fool, he catches on <em>immediately</em>, knows <em>exactly</em> what Billy is <em>barely insinuating</em>, and his heart is going rampant, close to exploding maybe as it jumps around his chest, making him truly speechless.</p><p class="western">“Was hoping you’d, I dunno, help me look around? Find a shop for sale or something. Some place here in Chicago.”</p><p class="western">“<em>Billy…</em>” Steve whispers, hoping that his tone conveys every single thing he’s feeling right now, and perhaps the way Billy smiles at it proves that he hears it all. “Yes, I’d <em>love</em> to help you out.”</p><p class="western">Billy leans down to kiss him, lips portraying something <em>new</em> and <em>hopeful</em>.</p><p class="western">Maybe… maybe some things are about to change.</p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you wanna request a Mystery Prompt, find me on tumblr as CockAsInTheBird and send me a random number between 1 and 500!<br/>I will say though, I have already gotten 5 69's, which is honestly no surprise, but I'm going to do each and every one of them!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>